


Shazam

by thilesluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Top Sam, Wing Kink, Wingfic, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take on a vampire nest and it sucks. (GEDDIT?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shazam

His wings manifest physically because he actually doesn’t have the energy to keep them tucked away. The vampire nest they’d taken out was about 10 vamps more crowded than they originally thought and—well better an angel then one of the boys, right? What’s left of the blood in his vessel is singing and he’s strangely dizzy—in fact this is right up there with the time he helped invent LSD—when Sam sets him down gently on the uncomfortable bed of the motel room.

“That last vamp took a lot out of me,” Gabriel says. “Quite literally in fact.”

Sam scowls at him. “That’s not funny.”

“Come on, it’s a little bit funny,” the angel retorts, but his words are slurring and he feels like his head is about to fall off his shoulders.

“No, it’s not. You look like you're about to die,” Sam says.

“Nope. Only think that’ll kill an angel is an angel blade. Which, unless Castiel figures out I was the one who turned his trench coat pink and sparkly last month, I think we’re in the clear. I’ll be fine, just a little tired is all.”

Which is precisely when his wings burst into being and knock Sam on his ass.

“Oops?” he says.

The hunter gets up, rubbing his hip where it crashed into the wardrobe. “What the hell—“ When Gabriel looks over at Sam, the human’s mouth is hanging open and his eyes are locked on the angel’s right wing. Because when they manifested, Gabriel apparently didn’t even have the strength to make them invisible. No, there are two honey-brown wings spouting from his back and reaching across the room, flared out and trembling with the strain of being tucked away for so long. Gabriel almost never lets them out, and definitely never gives them a physical appearance.

“I—um…surprise?” Gabriel shrugs.

“But what—why are they—“

The angel flushes. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought? It’s a lot of energy holding them back all the time. Well, Grace I should say, not energy—though technically Grace is energy I guess? Regardless, my Grace is kind of busy remaking the majority of the blood I lost and so…shazam?”

Sam is silent, but Gabriel knows the look on his face. He wants to research what’s in front of him, figure it out, make it make clear sense. Sam swallows thickly when one of the angel’s wings twitches, jerking roughly before settling back to light trembling. “Are they okay?” the hunter finally asks.

“Um, I guess. I’m not really sure. I’ve never had them out like this before.”

Sam tears his eyes from the feathers to look at the angel. “Never?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Never had a reason. Or been a vampire cocktail.”

“So I’m the first person who’s ever seen them?” the human questions.  
He thinks about it. “Yeah I guess so.”

The room is quiet. Quiet enough for Gabriel to be able to hear the ice machine outside the room kick on. Sam clears his throat, however and breaks it asking, “Can I touch them?”

It catches Gabriel off guard. He’s never manifested them like this so he’s never had someone touch them before. He’s suddenly nervous. “Why?”

“I just—I dunno. I just want to—“ Sam says and the angel can feel the hunter’s eyes roam the appendages. It’s like a physical touch and he shudders.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” the hunter repeats, disbelieving.

“Yeah,” and normally Gabriel would come back with some sort smart-ass remark but the air in the room is heavy and the angel _wants_.

He leans forward, extending his right wing to Sam, the muscles working perfectly even though he’s never used them before. He swallows, bowing his head as the human reaches out the remaining inches to run his fingers over the soft, downy feathers. He’s not prepared for the jolt that Sam’s touch sends through his body and the wing jerks violently under the hunter’s careful fingers.

Sam’s kneeling in front of Gabriel seconds later, one hand on his knee, the other tilting the angel’s head back to look at his face. “Oh jesus—I’m sor—are you okay?” Gabriel pries his eyes open and it takes a moment to focus in on Sam’s features.

“I—Sam, d-do that again,” he manages. The human’s eyebrows unfurrow and his eyes darken. His hand falls from Gabriel’s neck to his shoulder, slides it down his back to where the wings join with the skin of the angel’s back. His fingers press light where the appendages begin and Gabriel gasps. Sam’s wide hand moves down the length of the wing to where the feathers are the thickest, he buries them deep and grabs roughly.

It’s nothing like Gabriel’s ever felt in his long, long years on Earth.

He cries out, arching his back and reaches for Sam, unsure if he wants to pull the man closer or push him away. “S-Sam, oh fuck—fuck, I c-can’t—“ he stammers and the human’s other hand reaches out to cup Gabriel’s face.

“You’re okay—it feels good, right?” Sam asks, tightening the fingers immersed in the angel’s feathers. Gabriel jerks and whines, pressing his face solidly into the hunter’s hand.

“It feels—oh _fuck_ —incredible. Sam—“

“I got you, Gabriel. I got you.” Sam presses up from where he’s kneeling between the angel’s legs, bringing himself level with Gabriel. He loosens his grip on the wing, stroking the feathers back into place carefully. The angel trembles against him, groans at the gentle caress. When he looks at Sam again, the hunter’s eyes are hungry but there’s something else there. It sets Gabriel’s heart stuttering.

“Please,” he whispers and he thinks that what does it because Sam’s fingers are hard under his leg where he grips them to lift the angel’s smaller body. Sam’s mouth is hot against his own, his lips and teeth and tongue demanding the way they slide over Gabriel’s. The hunter spins them, collapses to the bed, settling the angel into his lap. He buries both his hands in Gabriel’s wings and the angel cries out again but it’s swallowed by Sam’s mouth this time.  He can feel how hard he human is under him, straining against the fly of his jeans, pressing hot against his own length that he hadn’t even noticed until now.

They break apart, struggling to pull air into their lungs. Gabriel recovers first, latching his mouth onto the bare skin of Sam’s neck, digging his teeth into the hunter’s tender flesh. Sam bucks up against him and his fingers squeeze his feathers when Gabriel grinds down into his lap. “Oh jesus,” Sam moans.

One of the hunter’s hands releases the feathers and slides back to the joint where the wings attach to Gabriel’s body. He splays it out between them, his blunt fingernails digging into the smooth skin that spans the distance from one joint to the other. The angel rocks down against Sam again, drawing a long moan from the hunter.

“Clothes, Gabriel. Get rid of our fucking clothes,” the human pants. It’s the best plan Gabriel’s heard all day. He snaps once and suddenly everything goes from a 10 to a 20 on a scale of 1 to fucking incredible. He’s already leaking precome where his cock rubs against the hot skin on Sam’s stomach.

“You’re fucking pretty like this, Gabriel,” Sam growls. “You love getting fucked, but this is different. You’d beg for it wouldn’t you?”

Gabriel slams his eyes shut. “Yes, you bastard. Jesus—“

Sam rolls his hips, his dick rubbing along Gabriel’s perineum, sliding over his hole. He twists the hand still deep in the angel’s feathers, pulling at them and scratching the tender skin beneath. “You wanna take this slow or fast, Gabe? Should I take my time stretching you out? Maybe I’ll make you come once before I fuck you,” Sam says against the angel’s ear.

“Fuck, Sam—I won’t be able to, you gotta fuck me,” Gabriel moans.

“Beg me for it, Gabriel.”

Well, shit.

“Please, Sam. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast and don’t fucking let go of my wings. Fuck me until I can’t talk. Come in me and make me yours—oh god—“ And thank everything for angel mojo because as weird as it sounds magic lube is the best thing to ever happen.

Sam pushes in slowly at first and Gabriel bears down on him just to hear the hunter groan low in his throat. The angel is so hard it hurts, but it’s mixing with the overwhelming pleasure radiating from his wings every time Sam tightens his hold or pulls at his feathers. By the time Sam’s fully seated in him, Gabriel wants to cry, he wants to scream, more than anything, he wants to come. He rolls his hips and the human’s cock brushes just _there_ inside him and he fists his hands in Sam’s hair, pulling the hunter into a breathless kiss that ends with them breathing each other’s air, panting breaths into each other’s mouths. Sam slides his legs out straight in front of him so he can properly thrust up into the angel and Gabriel grips his shoulders tight.

When Sam starts to really move, Gabriel meets him, rolling his hips, grunting into the hunter’s skin. He’s rubbing his cock against the planes of Sam’s stomach and each pounding shove of the human into him sends sparks through his body but when Sam uses both hands to grab his wings just above the joints, and pulls him down to meet his hips as they work up, Gabriel actually feels like he’s being torn apart. Sam bites down on the angel’s neck slamming in one more time and Gabriel can feel the come filling him. The hunter pants against his skin, more grinding his hips than thrusting at this point. He spreads his long fingers through the thick feathers of Gabriel’s wings sending spikes of heat through the angel’s body.

“Come on, Gabriel. Come. You can do it,” he murmurs into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. The angel groans, his hole clenching around Sam’s cock, his wings shaking in Sam’s fingers, and comes.


End file.
